Gray Skies
by otakufire1028
Summary: Kuroko, betrayed and replaced by Seirin and the Generation of Miracles, quits the basketball club, gets discovered by Musical Tendencies Records for his musical abilities, then disappears for half a year. After those six months, Musical Tendencies is now co-owned by a company which is unknown to Kuroko. What will Kuroko do when he finds out the Akashi Corp. co-owns the agency?
1. I am Shadow

Gray Skies

Summary

Kuroko, betrayed and replaced by Seirin and the Generation of Miracles, quits the basketball club, gets discovered by Musical Tendencies Records for his musical abilities, then disappears for half a year. After those six months, Musical Tendencies is now co-owned by a company which is unknown to Kuroko. What will Kuroko do when he finds out the Akashi Corp. co-owns the agency?

~Prologue~

You know, maybe some things just aren't meant to be.

I thought friends were supposed to be with you always. They were the ones who were supposed to support and believe in you. All the friends I've had always end up abandoning me. They always leave. This has happened three times already.

Maybe I wasn't meant to have friends.

The Generation of Miracles… You'd think they would stay, seeing how they're always so clingy to me, especially Kise, but they didn't.

Aomine… You'd think he'd stay? Well, no, you're wrong. He didn't. he was actually the first one to leave. The others soon followed.

Kise was the second. He called out to Aomine asking to play a one-on-one and just walked out the door. Guess who was left alone and forgotten?

Akashi had turned into a different person after a one-on-one with Murasakibara. This Akashi did not care nor had any need for me, the humble shadow.

Murasakibara had started skippin practices to eat his beloved snacks. And guess who was the trigger of this lazy behavior? Aomine, because he's the one who had started skipping first.

Midorima, well, he straight up told me I was no good.

I, myself, partially caused Momoi to leave. We had made a promise about getting Aomine to like basketball again. After the rest of the Miracles left, when Momoi asked about the promise, I lied and told her I forgot what it was about. I lied and made a girl cry. I really am a terrible person.

These so called friends were also the reason that I had lost my childhood friend. When we were younger, we had made a promise to play against each other after he moved away. He was in Meiko Middle School and we had a match against him. But I had gotten injured in the game before so I couldn't play against him.

The Miracles had toyed with my friend's team and fixed the score. They let Meiko score points against them.

My friend, Ogiwara Shigehiro, was heartbroken. When I rushed out of the infirmary to see him, his eyes looked as if they said 'How could you?'. He never contacted me again. I don't even think he's touched a basketball since then.

The skies were gray that day. That day when I walked to the park, I was soaked from the rain but I didn't go home just yet. I sang out my emotions, as I sat on a bench by the basketball courts.

When I got home, I had a fever. But guess what? No one was there for me. My parents are always working and have no time for me so I live alone.

I'll skip ahead since I don't feel like explaining.

I met Seirin. They were kind to me and appeared to care, but I was wrong. They left as well.

Starting with Kagami.

It truly is painful to hate something you love. I love basketball but I hate the way I have been hurt because of it.

I am Kuroko.

I am not Kuroko of Teiko.

I am not Kuroko of Seirin.

I am Kuroko, who was not cut out for basketball.

I am Kuroko, who was not meant to have friends.

I am Kuroko of Musical Tendencies.

I am Shadow and skies have always been gray around me.


	2. Betrayal

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basket or its characters. I don't own the songs used in this chapter either. I forgot the disclaimer on the last part so I hope this counts for that too.

* * *

Chapter One

"I was stupid to think you guys cared. Have fun with our kohais. I'm sorry for being so useless. Goodbye."

~Gray Skies~

Kuroko, now a second-year, was walking happily, though he didn't show it, to the gym. The sky was cloudy and gray, but it didn't bother him. He was actually quite excited. It would be the fifth week of practicing with their new members.

Seirin had gotten fifteen at the start, since they won the Winter Cup, but twelve chickened out on the rooftop, leaving them with three new members. The new kids were each on par with the Generation of Miracles and they just so happened to be the little brothers of them. Specifically Aomine, Kise, and Midorima.

Aomine Daisuke, Kise Ryou, and Midorima Shin had the exact same abilities as their older brothers, but they had different personalities and looks.

Aomine Daisuke, unlike Daiki, was not tanned. His skin was pale white. He had the same height and muscular build as his brother, though. Daisuke has the same short, blue hair, as well, but his was spiked up with hair gel. He was hard-working, diligent, smart, and was not a pervert. He was actually quite chivalrous. He has the top grades in his year and is very well mannered. He decided to go to Seirin because of their love for basketball and the fact that they had beaten his brother, who claimed that the only one who could beat him was him. Daisuke also didn't want to be stereotyped as the same type of person his brother was, which happened quite often. The students of Seirin, besides the basketball team, didn't know Daiki so that couldn't happen.

Kise Ryou had the same complexion and hair color of his model of a brother, but was a bit shorter than his brother, not that he minded, though. As he's seen how troublesome fans are by being mistaken for Ryouta, Ryou tries to play down his looks. He has long bangs that cover his eyes and serve as his shield from other people. Ryou is very shy and doesn't interact much with people. He rarely smiled. Besides basketball, he's very good at drawing. Ryou has average grades. He came to Seirin instead of Kaijou because he finds Ryouta very annoying and does not want to be associated with him.

Midorima Shin looks exactly like Shintaro except for his hair and glasses. Shin doesn't need glasses, though he'll occasionally wear fake ones. In all other aspects he looks like Shintaro. Shin styles his green hair to look like Natsu Dragneel from the anime Fairy Tail. He doesn't approve of Shintaro's Oha Asa Horoscope obsession, but he is an otaku himself. His favorite anime's are Fairy Tail, Blue Exorcist, and Kuroshitsuji. He wears a necklace with the Fairy Tail guild insignia on it every day. He's always excited to practice and smiles most of the time. Unlike Shintaro, his grades aren't that good, though. Shin came to Seirin because he didn't want to go to Shutoku knowing that his horoscope weirdo of a brother is there. He gets along well with Takao, though. If you had a weird brother, you would probably avoid him too, right?

These three had two things in common: their love for basketball and enjoying their brothers' losses. They didn't like how apathetic their brothers had become about basketball when they had been the ones to teach them how fun the sport was. They were quite joyous when Seirin had beaten them and their teams during the Winter Cup, thus teaching them a lesson.

The Generation of Miracles, however, had not changed their attitudes about basketball, but their friendships with Kuroko had rekindled. Kuroko was not giving up, though. Daisuke, Ryou, and Shin wanted to change their brothers as well. They had made a promise to change them back to how they were before their Teiko days.

Kuroko was eager to practice with his kohais knowing that they were the brothers of his friends. To him, it would be like playing on the same team as the past Aomine, Kise, and Midorima again. It'd be nice if the Generation of Miracles could play again as a team, fully loving basketball.

As soon as he stepped into the gym, his presence went unnoticed by the people inside. Again. He saw Hyuuga, Izuki, Koganei, Mitobe, and Kagami talking while shooting some hoops. He walked closer, but stopped when they heard what they were talking about.

"The first-years are really amazing this year, aren't they? I didn't expect to have the Generation of Miracles' siblings, though." Hyuuga said.

"I still can't believe Ahomine's brother isn't a ganguro." Kagami said, shooting from the free throw line.

"It's amazing how they all came here because they couldn't deal with their brothers, says Mitobe." Koganei said, peeling off a banana.

"They're gonna take our starting positions soon." Izuki said.

"We should take Kuroko off first. He's the weakest out of all of us. With Aomine, Kise, and Midorima, I don't think we'll even need him anymore." Hyuuga said.

That comment hurt Kuroko deeply. It was like he had just been stabbed in the heart.

"Good point. If it's best for the team, I second the motion. We already fulfilled our promise of becoming the best in Japan." Kagami said. "I mean, all he does anyway is scare us. What would we do if we had a heart attack? I don't need some freaky phantom as a shadow. Hell, I don't even need a shadow anymore."

Kuroko froze. 'What happened, Kagami-kun? I thought I was you shadow? Weren't you my light? What happened to being a team? Wasn't I your teammate? I'm really no needed, am I? I'm just a dead weight bringing everyone down.' Kuroko thought.

"Putting my defenses up~ cuz I don't wanna fall in love~ if I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attaaaaaaaaaack~ I think I'd have a heart attack~" Izuki sang.

The rest of the boys laughed.

"Finally! Izuki's finally made a good joke!" Hyuuga said.

"If that's how you guys feel, then I'll leave." Kuroko said, turning his back to them. The boys were shocked and turned to Kuroko. "Izuki-senpai, I hope your jokes get better. That one wasn't funny at all. Sorry for having no presence. It's not like I can control it. Honestly, I thought you guys were better than this. I was wrong to think you were the type of people who wouldn't talk smack about someone when they weren't there. I guess that puts you on the same level as Hanamiya." Kuroko still had his emotionless expression on as he turned to face them. "I thought I had a place here, but obviously I don't. I'm only a burden bringing you guys down. I was stupid to think you guys cared. Have fun with our kohais. I'm sorry for being so useless. Goodbye." Kuroko walked away.

'I'll turn in my resignation form to Coach tomorrow. I'm sorry, Daisuke, Ryou, Shin. I won't be able to keep our promise.' Kuroko thought. 'Maybe I should just give up on them. They gave up on me so I don't see what's wrong with it.'

"I can't believe I was stupid enough to think anyone cared." He said aloud. And with that phrase, the tears fell.

As Kuroko walked, he passed by Daisuke. Daisuke stopped. "Eh? Kuroko-senpai, where are you going? There's practice."

"I don't feel well today so I'm going home."

"Do you have a fever?" Daisuke, being taller than Kuroko, was fast in catching up to him. He put his hand on Kuroko's forehead.

"I don't think so. I'm just gonna head home to get some rest. Please tell Coach I can't make it today."

Daisuke noticed Kuroko was crying, but he didn't say anything and just pretended he didn't notice. "Okay, senpai. I hope you feel better."

"Thank you, Daisuke-kun. Goodbye." Kuroko walked a few more steps before saying in an inaudible voice, "I'm sorry."

As Daisuke watched Kuroko leave, he knew something was very wrong. He took out his phone and called his brother.

"Hello? Nii-san?"

"Yeah, what is it, Daisuke?" Aomine drawled over the phone.

"Kuroko-senpai was crying today."

"What? Tetsu was?"

"Yeah, can you check on him? I think it must have been pretty bad if he was in tears. Just don't tell him I told you he was crying. Just, like, check on him, like, hang out with him to see if he's okay."

"Yeah, okay. I'll tell Satsuki."

"Arigato, Nii-san." Daisuke then hung up and went to practice.

~Gray Skies~

"Oi, Akashi, you there?"

"If I wasn't here, would I be talking to you, Daiki?" Akashi said on the phone. "What do you need, Daiki. It's rare of you to call me."

"It's Tetsu."

"What about Tetsuya?"

"Daisuke said he was crying today."

"…"

"Can you, like, plan a meeting to hang out or something so we can see if he's okay?"

"I'll send out messages to meet at Maji Burger." Then Akashi hung up.

~Gray Skies~

The sky was still gray, but it showed no sign of raining. Kuroko preferred this kind of weather whenever he went out to the park to play music. Once he got tome, he took his violin case and some music sheets with him then headed to the park.

He chose a spot under a tree to practice. Once he set up, he played Bouree, a piece from Johann Sebastian Back. In the middle of his playing, Kuroko's phone rang. He put down his violin and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Tetsuya, where are you now?"

"The park, why?"

"We're having a meeting at Maji's. I'll pick you up. Stay where you are." And Akashi hung up.

After that phone call, Kuroko packed up his stuff and waited on a bench. Within a few minutes, he saw Akashi walking towards him.

"Akashi-kun."

"I'll carry your case for you, Tetsuya."

Kuroko handed over his case, knowing that even if he refused it would be futile. "Thank you, Akashi-kun."

They got into Akashi's car and went to Maji Burger. Once they got there, they found the rest of the Miracles and Momoi sitting at their usual table.

"Tetsu-kun!" Momoi hugged his arm that held his violin case.

"Momoi-san."

"Tetsu."

"Aomine-kun."

"Kuroko-chi!" Kise took Kuroko's other arm, telling him to sit with him.

"Oi, Kise! Get your hands off Tetsu!"

"No! He's mine!"

"No! Tetsu-kun belongs to me! You can't have him, Ki-chan! Momoi yelled.

"Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun, domo." Kuroko said, ignoring the chaos around him.

"Kuroko/Kuro-chin."

"Satsuki, get off of him! If anything, he's mine! He's my shadow!" Aomine said.

That statement struck Kuroko like a lightning bolt. "Well, I don't have a light anymore." Kuroko said, bluntly.

Everything got quiet.

"What do you mean you 'don't have a light anymore'? Tetsuya, stop joking around." Akashi said.

"I mean exactly that. I'm not joking. I was kicked off the team for being weak. My position can easily be replaced by Daisuke-kun, Ryou-kun, or Shin-kun. I'm not needed. I'm only a burden." At that moment, Seirin walked into Maji's.

"Kuroko-senpai!" Shin yelled.

"Kuroko! Where were you during practice?" Riko asked.

Kuroko acted like he didn't hear her. "If you'll excuse me, I need to go." He took his violin and left. The Generation of Miracles saw something they swore never to be the cause of again.

Kuroko in tears.

"Oi, Kuroko!"

He ignored it and continued walking.

"Oi, bastards, what'd you do to Tetsu?!" Aomine grabbed Kagami by the collar.

"What the fuck, Ahomine? We didn't do anything. Are you sure it wasn't something you did?" Kagami retorted.

"If you didn't do anything, they why the fuck was Tetsu crying?!" Aomine threw Kagami onto the floor. "Why the fuck did he say he didn't have a light anymore?!"

"Nii-san, calm down." Daisuke intervened.

"How the fuck can I clam down when Tetsu is acting all weird?! He didn't even get his usual vanilla milkshake!"

"Daiki, listen to your brother for once. Nothing's gonna get solved unless you calm down. Let's follow him." Akashi ordered.

~Gray Skies~

Kuroko went back to the park and sat on a bench near the basketball courts. He started singing.

"I was broken  
I was choking  
I was lost  
This song saved my life."

'Even if the Generation of Miracles try to help me get over this, it won't work. It'll only remind me of how much they had hurt me in Teiko. I was abandoned. If they try, it'll only bring back bad memories.' Kuroko thought.

The words said after the Winter Cup replayed in Kuroko's head.

"You cannot change the way I view basketball, Tetsuya. Non can change me because I am absolute.'

'The only one who can change me is me, Tetsu. You and that Bakagami can't do anything about it. Why do you even care?'

'Kuroko-chi, is basketball even worth playing now? You get so serious over it but it's still just a game.'

'Basketball is just a game with nothing fun about it, Kuro-chin. You care too much. All your effort will just go to waste.'

'I follow destiny, Kuroko, and I believe it was written in my destiny to feel this way about basketball. If it wasn't, would I be feeling this way? Nothing good will come out of trying to change destiny, nanodayo.'

The generation of Miracles and Seirin were hiding in the bushes watching Kuroko.

"I was bleeding  
Stopped believing  
Could have died  
This song saved my life."

'Friendships that have cracks in them can never revert back to the original. The cracks will always sta. I'll only be left behind again. I can't let this happen to me a third time.'

"I was down  
I was drowning  
But it came on just in time  
This song saved my life."

'I was in over my head to think I had real friends that would never abandon or replace me.' Kuroko's tears spilled.

The generation of Miracles and Seirin were really obvious in their stalking, but Kuroko was too absorbed in his singing to notice. He switched his song as he finished it.

"Everyone knows  
I'm in over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds  
Left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind."

"Tetsu's good. I never thought singing could be his thing." Aomine said.

"Tetsu-kun is just amazing!" Momoi squealed.

"Why is Kuroko crying while singing?" Riko asked.

"Someone at Seirin hurt Kuro-chin~" Murasakibara answered.

"*Cough cough* Bakagami."

"What? Why me?"

"What Tetsuya told us does point all evidence to you, Taiga. What did you say to him?"

"I… Uh…"

"Kagami, just answer him, but it's not like I care or anything, nanodayo." Midorima said.

"Jeez, Nii-san, you're such a tsun-tsun."

"What are you saying, Shin? You watch too much anime."

Kuroko changed his song again.

"What am I supposed to do  
When the best part of me was always you?  
What am I supposed to say  
When I'm all choked up and you're okay?  
I'm falling to pieces.  
I'm falling to pieces."

"Shhh! Kuroko-chi's singing about you, Kagami-chi!" Kise whispered.

"Why is it me?"

"Because you started this shit, Bakagami!" Aomine whisper yelled.

Kuroko suddenly stopped singing and looked to the gray sky. "I was stupid to think they cared. No one needs a useless person."

The Seirin members that were in the gym when Kuroko first said that looked shocked. The Generation of Miracles and the rest of Seirin looked at them.

"Just what did you guys tell him?" Riko whispered ominously, while glaring at them. She took her paper fan out of her bag.

"We were just talking and we didn't see Kuroko come in." Hyuuga said, sweating profusely.

"There's something you're not telling us." Akashi smiled deviously while taking scissors out of his jacket sleeve. (I don't really know if he keeps them in there, but as another person with a scissor obsession, I keep them there.)

'So that's where he keeps them!' The rest of the group thought.

"Okay, so we were making a few jokes." Izuki included.

"And just what were the jokes about, Izuki-senpai?" Ryou asked. His voice was still monotonous, but it had a hint of anger which surprised Kise since this is the first time he's seen his brother concerned about someone other than himself or his family.

"Um… Well, you see… Erm, how exactly do I say this…"

"Okay, so we were talking about who would lose their starting position first, since you guys are really good and will eventually be starters. Kuroko's the weakest so we thought he would lose his first. And so what if we made a couple jokes about his presence? He probably doesn't care. If he did, he wouldn't she was used to being forgotten or not getting noticed." Kagami blurted out.

"So you basically told Kuroko he wasn't need and he could be replaced?!" Riko's eyes widened. "Bakagami! No wonder he's like that! Why would you do that?! Those of you involved in this incident, your training is doubled for three months." Riko smacked them with her fan. "No one on the team could ever be replaced. Why would you think that you could just replace him?"

"Tetsu may act nonchalant about his presence, but under that façade he really is sensitive about it." Aomine added, while glancing at Kuroko. "How much of a shitty, fucking idiot could you be, Bakagami?!" He grabbed Kagami's collar. "I thought you, of all people, wouldn't betray him."

"For once, I approve of Nii-san's cursing. How could you, senpais?" Daisuke asked.

"Kagami-senpai, Hyuuga-senpai, Izuki-senpai, I thought you were better than this." Ryou said.

"So not cool, senpais." Shin looked disappointed.

"Kuro-chin deserves better than this."

"Murasakibara-chi's right. What did Kuroko-chi do to deserve this?"

"Not that I care or anything, but Kuroko needs someone who won't betray him, who will be his support. At Teiko, we all kinda left him. He had no one to support him. We thought he had finally found that support at Seirin, but we apparently made a mistake, nanodayo."

"I was wrong to let Tetsuya come to Seirin. Maybe I should have forced him to come to Rakuzan with me."

"I'm really disappointed in you guys. Just when Teppei has to go back to the hospital, you do this kind of thing. He will definitely be hearing about this." Riko gave them a disapproving look.

"Ooh, the Iron Heart, Kiyoshi Teppei… I wonder what he'll do when he hears about this. He'll be angry for sure. Senpais, I wonder if you'll survive the wrath of Coach and Iron Heart-senpai." Shin said.

The three freshmen haven't met Kiyoshi yet since they just got into the basketball club so they decided on calling him Iron Heart-senpai.

The mentioned Seirin members shuddered.

"I honestly didn't think you guys would do that. Considering what he told us happened in Teiko and what happened today, he just can't take it anymore. His negative emotions are probably all coming back to him." Furihata said.

The whole group was sent into silence.

Seirin's second and third years looked shocked. They had forgotten how miserable Kuroko might've been when Ogiwara Shigehiro, his childhood friend, had stopped contacting him because of the Generation of Miracles. On top of that, during that time, the Miracles had left him one by one, leaving him all alone. They remembered how Kuroko, who usually never shows his emotions, cried when explaining the whole story to them the night before their game with Rakuzan.

The Miracles, even Akashi, and the three freshmen were quite confused. They had no idea what most of Seirin was talking about.

"What do you mean by 'what happened in Teiko'? Do you mean when we left him?" Akashi asked, genuinely confused, but hiding it under his usual poker face.

"U-uh… W-well…" Furihata started shaking. He was still rather terrified of Akashi's presence. Fukuda and Kawahara each put one hand on Furihata's shoulder for support. "Th-that was part of it. The night b-before our match with Rakuzan, Kuroko told us abo –"

"Shh! Mitobe says someone's approaching Kuroko!" Koganei whispered, while putting a hand over Furihata's mouth.

The group turned their attention to Kuroko. They indeed found a man approaching Kuroko.

"Hey, you're pretty good at singing!" The man said, smiling. "Have you ever thought about going into the music industry?"

The man looked to be about Hyuuga's height. He had pale white skin, black, messy hair, with long bangs that were parted so you could see his crimson eyes, long eyelashes, and a handsome face. His build was similar to Kise's. He wore a black t-shirt covered with an open red and black plaid flannel with dark gray skinny jeans. He also wore silver chains on his jeans and a black fedora with a single horizontal red stripe going around the middle of it.

"Thank you. And no, I haven't. I am Kuroko. May I ask who you are?"

"Ah, how silly of me to have forgotten to introduce myself! I am Aikawa Yuki. I'm a music producer at Musical Tendencies Records." He took a card out of his pocket and gave it to Kuroko. "Your voice is wonderful Kuroko-kun. It has this unique, calming quality. Do you mind singing again?"

"Not at all, Aikawa-san." Kuroko cleared his throat and began.

"Let me tell you something I've been thinking about for a long time.  
If we can go back to being friends, then I will ask for nothing more.  
As long as you're okay with it, I don't really mind.  
I, a liar, sang a love song with words contrary to my thoughts.

Today's weather is a clear sunny sky with a downpour.  
Yesterday I was making the best use of my time by being idle and free.  
It's not like I'm thinking about you or anything.  
Fine, maybe I was thinking about you just a little against my will.

The inside of my head is spinning,  
Just like a merry go round.

Since it's on the verge of spilling from my hands,  
Where should I throw away this love you gave me?  
I have no need for such things  
That diminish the more I use.

Let me tell you something I've been thinking about for a long time.  
You can't see its shape, but you can see the words.  
I feel frustrated by the fact that there are things I don't know of.  
Are my dangling emotions beautiful or dirty?  
I have no idea, and I don't have a place to discard them to.

I'll wait until I get to the bottom of the meaning of those words.  
Waiting doesn't sound like a bad idea at all.

Since you're still moving ahead while I've already stopped completely,  
What should I do to fill up the elongating space between us?  
I, an innate coward,  
Still can't use my words honestly.

Since it's on the verge of spilling from my hands,  
Instead of you, to whom else should I give this love to?  
I don't think someone else can be found so easily.  
Guess I'll keep waiting.

Is this good?"

"That was amazing, Kuroko-kun. Who is that song by?" Aikawa asked.

"I wrote it."

"You really have a talent there. You'd do really well in the music industry. May I have your number? I'd like to arrange an appointment sometime in the near future."

"Sure, but what for?"

"I'd like to sign a record label with you. Your talent would go to waste if it wasn't discovered."

"Ah, okay."

Kuroko took out his phone and put Aikawa in his contacts.

"Well, just call when you're free, Kuroko-kun. I have to get back to the office before my break's over. See you later!" Aikawa said as he walked away.

"Musical Tendencies, huh?" Kuroko mumbled. He then took his belongings and went home.

'Kuroko/Kuroko-chi/Tetsu/Tetsu-kun/Kuro-chin/Tetsuya/Kuroko-senpai got discovered?!' The large group thought.

Akashi stood up and dusted himself off. "Anyways, about what we were discussing, let's go to a more suitable place before Furihata-kun continues his explanation. Let's go back to Maji Burger."

* * *

Dear Readers,

Thanks for reading this fanfic! I hope you liked it.

The songs used in this chapter were:

Heart Attack - Demi Lovato  
Bouree - Johann Sebatian Bach  
This Song Saved My Life - Simple Plan  
Over My Head (Cable Car) - The Fray  
Break Even - The Script  
Ama no Jaku

Okay, so I am actually writing a song for this fanfic and I need some ideas for the verses. This is what I have for the pre-chorus and the chorus.

I'm not alright  
I'm not okay  
I wish I could forget every memory that hurts

You left me  
You've moved on  
But I'm still here  
You never noticed me  
When I was standing near  
Alone and forgotten  
Like I don't exist  
I still stand here unnoticed now  
Under these same gray skies

So if you guys have any ideas, please review or PM me.

Thanks again for reading!:D

- otakufire1028


End file.
